The present invention relates to a composition suitable for a cover of golf balls, and more particularly to a cover composition having an excellent impact resistance.
In recent years, golf balls with a cover made of ionomer resins have spread and have been widely used, because of excellent cut resistance and flight characteristics. The ionomer resins sold under the trademark "Surlyn" by the E. I. duPont de Nemours Company are well known and widely employed as cover materials of golf balls. These resins are ionic copolymers of an olefin such as ethylene and a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or maleic acid. The ionomer resins are also superior to general resins in impact resistance, but it has been desired to further improve the impact resistance of golf balls, since the balls are struck by a high impact force at a high speed.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a rubber composition suitable for a cover of golf balls and having an improved impact resistance.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.